


All Around Me

by Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Elisa and The Asset [3]
Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: "This is, without a doubt, the best worst idea Elisa has ever had."Elisa floods her bathroom to be closer to her mate.





	All Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have read the book!!! I do recommend it, it's beautiful! I am taking both book and movie canon and combining them into this story.
> 
> Some plot at the beginning, but this gets really smutty, like omg, I was blushing at some parts. Enjoy!!

This is, without a doubt, the best worst idea Elisa has ever had.

She is turning the silver knobs of the faucets on both the bath and the sink to full blast, stopping up both drains as best she can, and is gathering all her towels from the bathroom hurriedly, shoving them in the gap under the door in an attempt to keep the rushing water trapped inside. Her mate watches her with bright, curious eyes as she moves about the small space, her feet splashing softly on the tile quickly being swallowed by clear liquid. She is sure to regret this when her entire apartment is flooded when she has to open the door eventually, all her records, clothes, and boxes soaked and possibly ruined, not even to mention her utility bill will be through the roof and will certainly leave her flat broke, but she doesn’t really care about any of that at the moment.

When she had arrived home from work yesterday morning, she was tired to the bone with her thoughts a disastrous mess of worry, doubts, and confusion. She had no intentions of carrying that burden home with her, but seeing her creature contorted in her small bathtub in unnatural and no doubt uncomfortable ways, she had a difficult time leaving her poisonous thinking behind. She had thought to distract herself and make love with him once more, but it only fuelled her aching heart with the certainty of the inescapable and inevitable end to their time together.

Until, Elisa decided, with a furrow of brows and a tilted up chin, she needed to pull herself together and focus on the here and now. She had hardened her heart from her toxic, nagging rationales, and she vowed to not dwell on a future that is only to bring her pain and suffering. With these next few days off, she doesn’t want to think about Occam, or her fears, or Strickland, or anything else that could come between her and her lover.

With her mind made up, she had risen from the bath and pulled him with her, keen on properly showing him around her tiny abode. After she had slipped on something comfortable to wear so that she wasn’t walking around naked, not that she thinks he would mind all that much, she had shown him her wall of beautiful, and not so beautiful, delicate pairs of shoes, her most prized possessions. They were one of the few things that she indulged in when she had the funds, and she wanted to share that little piece of her with him, and he had looked upon them in awe with an intrigued tilt of his head.

She then lead him to the jagged mountain of her records collection stacked up against the wall next to her footwear, which he eyed excitedly, grabbing a few from the pile to show her which ones he wanted to listen to. They spent the whole morning and afternoon listening to music and her teaching him about her life, such as more useful words, phrases, and other mundane activities he would no doubt have no use for in his own world. At times, when she was either telling him about her favorite movie stars or educating him about planes and automobiles, she wondered why she was even giving him this surely useless information. 

But, he would pay attention to her as if she was the only thing in the world worth looking at, like _she_ was the most amazing, wonderful creature he had ever laid his gaze on, and she sometimes found herself getting lost in his big, kaleidoscope eyes and her knees going weak whenever he wanted to hold her hand or be close to her. He would do his best to try to comprehend and appreciate all the strangeness and bizarre attributes of her world, and most of the time, Elisa thinks that he was just humoring her only because he loved seeing her smile. He would yip and trill happily while his gills fluttered when he understood a word or an object in a magazine. She absolutely adored how his brow ridges would come together in a small scowl, staring at his large, webbed hand while he was concentrating on learning a new word, his clunky attempts at signing it correctly back to her so cute and endearing.

Occasionally, he needed to dip back into the bath to wet his scales and breathe more comfortably, mostly at her insistent urging because he never wanted to leave her side despite the fact that he was wheezing, but he wouldn’t be absent for more than a minute, impatient with his own anatomy and eager to spend more time with the woman he loved.

He followed her around in the kitchen when she was making them dinner, leaning over her shoulder nosily and sniffing at the egg salad sandwich she had made for herself. He would open cabinets, trudging through her china and scour through her silverware drawers in search of, well, she didn’t know what he was looking for, but she was happy to let him explore a bit. She had to shoo him away at one point with a smile and playful swat on his hand when he wouldn’t quit trying to swipe the raw eggs from the carton before she could properly boil them for him. He had grumbled good-naturedly and let her be, giving her a quick, teasing lick on her neck making her shiver, and padded away to sit down at the little dining table in the middle of her home to wait for her.

He was still having trouble getting accustomed to sitting like a person, and he sputtered an indignant squawk at almost tipping the chair over in his attempts to right himself with a death grip on the table’s edge. Elisa had rushed over to him to make sure he was all right, but she had giggled silently along with his deep, rumbling laugh at his embarrassing fight with the evil, human contraption. She had smiled at him and his silliness, finding that she had been smiling nonstop since that morning, her cheeks hurting with the pleasant burn of happiness.

After dinner, or a late lunch she supposed it should be called, and more signing lessons at his own persistence, Elisa felt her eyes growing heavy and a yawn escaping her lips. She tried to fight it, not wanting to waste a single moment with him even if it was for much needed rest but she was exhausted, so she turned off the few lamps in her apartment, the only illumination being from the afternoon sun, the bright yellow light seeping through the curtains of the windows. She isn’t sure what kind of sleep pattern he was used to, being in that dark, horrible place, but he had seemed a bit drowsy himself, so she led him over to the bed, urging him to lie down with her. He did so, with a bit of adjusting for his fins, and he held out his scaly, muscled arm so that she could cuddle up next to him. She hadn’t used her bed in years, it feeling too big and too empty for her to sleep comfortably. But with her mate’s solid body underneath her cheek, the steady rise and fall of his chest with his adjusted breaths, and his strong arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep almost instantly.

She awoke later that night, far past the time when she would usually wake for the graveyard shift. She had stirred in his arms, tilting her head back to look up into his face in the near darkness. She couldn’t see very well, her eyes not yet adjusted to the soft glow of the neon signs right outside, but he was awake and gazing down at her, his eye lids low over his golden orbs. Without hesitation, she lifted and kissed his lips softly, and then left his arms for a moment as she shed her clothes so that she could be more close to him, feel his smooth, overlapping plates on her bare skin and his emerald scales under her palms, but there was nothing explicit about these explorations.

They were lying on their sides facing one another, her head resting on his outstretched arm. His hand was sliding up her curved waist and hers drawing intricate patterns on his chest, watching the cobalt bioluminescence underneath her gentle fingertips. A few feathery kisses on his broad shoulder and a few licks and nips on her sensitive neck, a few touches to the more illicit parts of their bodies, her creamy, modest breasts and his thinly trimmed waist, not going any further than tender caresses and light touching. They studied each other’s bodies throughout the night, never leaving their mates side, noting the others differences and revealing in their similarities, all to the faint sounds of his quiet, content purring and her soft sighs of love.

When the morning sun rose and the orange and yellow waves shined in through her windows next to her bed, she noticed that his scales were getting a bit dry from spending so much time out of the water, and his breathing was becoming raspy again. She lifted from the bed to his trilling yip of protest, going to slip on her robe and coming back to grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom. Once inside, she drained out the murky, briny water and turned the silver nozzle to the warm setting, letting the water pour out of the opening. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, checking the temperature of the rushing water, preparing to pour in the much needed salt with her lover close behind her, waiting patiently, combing her mocha hair methodically through his claws, seeming to always want to be touching her.

But then, before she went to add the salt to his water, she paused, a wild thought floating into her mind. She has had this improbable desire before, one that she had vaguely given any time for and usually shied away from, for it was too painful to even indulge in.

She had imagined being able to swim freely and make love in the waters of his home river. It was a mere delusion, a bathtub fantasy that could never be possible. She hardly even knew where the Amazon was on the globe, and there was no way that she would be able to follow him south to his own lands when she set him free in a few days. She bit her lip and furrowed her brows in contemplation, looking around her tiny bathroom, eyeing the crack under the door and then gaze lifting to the many towels hanging on the racks.

Maybe…there was a way to bring a little of his home to hers.

Now, after being sure the cloudy window is tightly closed, the small drains are completely blocked, and securing the space under the door with her fluffy, indigo towels, she stands upright and turns around to look at her handsome creature for a moment before she starts to smile warmly at him. She moves directly in front of him and he tilts his head with a quizzical warble, his eyes wide and shining radiantly.

The only noises in their small oasis are the splashing and sloshing of the rushing water from the tub and sink overflowing, and his constant purr that is always rumbling quietly in his chest when they are becoming intimate. The golden rays of the morning sun are shining on his scales, causing them to sparkle and glitter like the finest gems. She walks slowly around him, the warm smile still on her lips as she points a delicate finger to him. He follows her movements intensely, turning around with her, his feet wadding through the already ankle deep water. She then points to herself and he nods slightly in comprehension, _“You and me.”_ Her smile turns into a bright grin, her heart blossoming with warmth when she brings her fists against each other against her chest and signs, _“Together.”_ He purrs a trill and blinks lovingly, bowing his head but keeping his shimmering eyes on her, understanding her sweet, silent words.

She slips her robe off of her shoulders to pool at her feet as he growls possessively, his eye lids lowering as he ogles her smooth, naked body. She will never get used to the shiver of heat that runs down her spine into her core when he looks at her like that. Her head tips back as she steps forward to him, her feet splashing in the rising water. She lifts her arm to touch his chest, mimicking their first intimate encounter, watching the blue lights appear under his scales. It never ceases to amaze her.

He lays his hand on her hip and pulls her to him gently while his other cups her face in has large palm, closing his eyes slowly as he brings their lips together, no longer showing resignation in touching her, sure in her affection and love for him. She opens her mouth to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing flush against him. She tilts her head slightly to the side, her tongue tracing his own long, rough appendage. When the tip of his concealed member makes itself know against her belly, Elisa suddenly gets a wicked idea. She has only performed this sinful act a handful of times, but since he has never experienced it before, she has no fear of giving him an unsatisfying experience.

She leans back to look up at him and she smiles mischievously, an expression he is no doubt now familiar with, and dips her head under his chin to lick his neck where is adams apple would be. He rumbles louder as she slides her tongue down his throat to his chest, skimming her hands through his abdominal scales, peppering his stomach along the way with feathery kisses, feeling his muscles underneath twitch and flex. Once lowered, her knees submerged in the rising water level, his brows narrow at her in question as his webbed hand cups her cheek, a little yap of confusion coming from his lips. She leans into his hand but she keeps her eyes on his as she lays her palms on his thighs, rubbing them up and down in comfort. She takes her eyes off of his to finally look closely at his widening groin plates, his hand falling to his side

His hidden erection is barely peeking out of the slit, glistening in his slimy lubricant. She bites her lip as she raises her fingers to him, here pointer and middle fingers massaging the opening scales similar to how she would tease herself to encourage his cock out of its sheath. It fascinates her how he emerges, like a thick, oily, glittering snake slithering out of its hiding place.

As the water rises slowly around them, her small, delicate hands take hold of his descending length, causing him to inhale a trilling gasp. It is almost comical how little her hands are compared to the mass of stiff flesh she holds in her palms and she wonders to herself how her body has been able to take him at all. She begins to pump him slowly with both hands while watching his eye lids and gills flutter.

When he is completely out of his sheath, Elisa leans forward, locks her eyes onto his and sticks her tongue out to flick at the tip of his cock, lapping the drop of liquid that has formed in the slit. He hunches forward with a growling yip and his eyes widen as his brows come forward in surprise. His fluids taste earthy, a bit briny, and with a hint of sweetness. She loves it. She kitten licks him a few more times, watching her mate relish in this new sensation. He doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands and she can see out of the corner of her eye that he is trying very hard not to scratch her head.

She brings one hand off of his erection and takes his left one, laying it in her hair. He tangles the dark strands around his fingers and lets his other hand by his side dangle, his fingers twitching and curling into his palm. Elisa resumes her work on his slick cock, engulfing his tip between her swollen lips, sucking and licking the head with enthusiasm. She then descends her open mouth on him, beginning to bob her head up and down his member, taking as much of him into her mouth as she can, using her other hand to fist his remaining length, twisting and squeezing around him.

She watches him roll his head back a bit for a moment with a moaning growl, tipping his head forward as he blinks lazily, his mouth hanging wide. The delirious look on his face and his exotic taste in her mouth is making her cunt clench and flood with her own slick, but she ignores her own burning need for now. She continues to suck and lick and massage his length, rolling her agile tongue down his shaft and rubbing the sensitive underside where the ridges connect. She squeezes the bulging, fleshy base of his rigid shaft, causing him to buck his hips into her mouth with a growl, gripping her hair tighter.

When the water has risen to her chest, he hastily grabs her under her arms, forcefully lifting her off of his throbbing cock and up to him, cupping her face gently and crashing his mouth to hers desperately, probing her lips and slithering his tongue in to tangle with hers. She is sure he can taste himself on her, but he only lets out a needy and possessive growl, pressing himself harder against her. His hands slide down over her shoulders to her waist and he grips her, his fingers rhythmically kneading her skin and panting heavily against her lips. She takes his hard, slippery cock in her hand and continues to stimulate him, pumping up and down with both hands as his hips follow her movements.

Their tongues dance as they explore each other as they had the previous night, although now, their hands move to pleasure the other instead of innocently explore. His large hands cup her breasts, squeezing the soft, porcelain flesh in his palms causing her breath to hitch. He then slides down over her hips roughly to massage her rear, yanking her to him and smashing her breasts to his chest, her rosy nipples scraping across his scales making her sigh. She lets go of his cock so that it lies flat on her belly and circles her arms around his neck, hauling herself up to him. He is too tall for his cock to rub against her mound, but he uses her abdomen to gain friction on his solid length making him moan into her mouth.

The water is now high enough that Elisa can’t feel the bottom of the floor with her feet and she floats just above it. She keeps her head over the water as she feels him release her and duck down underneath the pool to lap at her hardened nipples and kiss and nip along her chest. She takes a deep breath then uses her hand on the ceiling to push herself down to be with him. Once submerged, buoyant and weightless in the green tinted water from her bathroom light, she uses her arms to keep herself in place, feeling a strange sense of recognition, as if she were also a creature meant for the water.

Elisa opens her eyes and is astonished to see how differently his scales gleam. They sparkle brightly in the water, looking healthier and shining off of him like an ethereal wave. She watches him circle her playfully, observing as he surrounds her, following him with a turn of her head, her hair whipping around her face as she tries to keep her eyes on him. He loops around her fully and ends in front of her, eyeing her like the predator he is, but she only smiles at his frisky movements. He does look a little silly with him twirling and spinning in the water with his large erection bobbing between his legs, but he seems happy, and that’s all she has ever wanted.

And for the first time, he croons to her in his real voice; the voice he was meant to speak with in the environment is he meant to be in. And Elisa is in awe.

She thought he was a vocal creature before, but now, below the water when sound is usually muffled to her ears, his voice is loud, clear, and exultant. He rumbles to her with a deep, lion’s purr, chirps to her like a dolphin’s clicking, sings to her with a whale’s song, melodies so beautiful and calming that echoes through the water effortlessly. And somehow, his voice, the water, the lights, this all seems very familiar….

Before she can dwell too much on that thought, he engulfs her shoulders in his webbed hands, pulling her close to him and lifting her head above the water so she can breathe, which she has forgotten to do. He slides his hand down her waist to her thigh, pulling it over his hip. He kicks his feet, leading her so that her back is against the wall and he grinds his large cock into her heated pussy as his other hand braces himself above her head. Her leg not in his grip comes to wrap around him and she pulls him flush to her, her head falling back against the wall he has her pinned to. He is still immersed under water, but he rises with a swipe of his tongue from the valley of her breasts, over her collar bone, and up the pulse in her neck.

When he emerges to be level with her, water droplets slide down his face like cascading waterfalls. His translucent eye lids recede, revealing his golden orbs. It’s as if she is gazing into a thousand galaxies at once, as if all the mysteries of the universe are found inside the swirling, fiery ambers of his eyes. At this moment, here with him in his water world, he is a god. 

And she is his goddess.

She balances herself on his shoulders, and when she is secure, he snakes his hand between them to rub her excited clit up and down and then to her center to test her aching cunt to be sure she is ready for him. Even through the water, she is absolutely dripping for him, needy and eager to be filled by him. He takes his hand away and grabs her thigh, angels her hips up and probes her slit with the tip of his cock until he catches on her opening. He sheaths himself inside her with one, slow, smooth thrust, her body now accustomed and expecting his unique and hefty shape. She gasps as his cock fills her, her quivering walls giving way to him and letting him hilt inside her, clutching him within her. Her arms circle his neck, barely breaching the water, holding onto him as he begins to thrust inside her, their faces inches apart.

His rhythm is steady, strong, measured. The deep, penetrating thrusts inside her cunt take her breath away and cause her to dig her nails into his back. She rolls her hips against his every pump, grinding her swollen pearl against his rough plates, shooting sparks up into her pussy, causing her walls to contract and constrict around his pulsing cock. She wants to kiss him, wrestle his tongue with hers, but she can’t concentrate on moving her lips with his cock plunging deeply inside her, so she just lays her lips on his, drinking in his every purring trill and groaning rumble. Her expression is cross in pleasure and she is having difficulties keeping her eyes open, wanting to watch his face as he takes her. She is panting heavily from the start, so worked up from taking him into her mouth and his insistent stimulations of her excited clit that she is already so close, and he is just as desperate for her as his thrusts gain speed within her. The water barely moves around them, and she only vaguely wonders how the water has stopped rising so as to not engulf the entire room.

The ridges above his eyes are pulled together in passionate concentration, his mouth open with his own heavy breaths. She watches him closely. There is something desperate in his glittering golden eyes, something intense, tangible, suffocating. He takes his hand from the iron grip on her hip, her ankles locked around him to help him keep his rhythm and slides it up to her belly, pressing down gently. He flicks his gaze to her heaving breasts, then to her soft, flat abdomen, then back up to her flushed face, and he purrs a low whine.

Her eyes widen under her furrowed brows, her jaw drops and she inhales sharply, her heart seizing in her chest at the realization of his intentions nearly blinding her. Every time they have had sex, he has always made the same movements to her abdomen, always with the same penetrating gaze that stole the breath from her chest and surrendered her soul to his own. Her pussy clenches down on his cock with a flood of her slick, her clit throbs in time with her frantic heartbeat, and her muscles are as tense and tight as a bow string.

This is more than just mating for him. This is more than making love. 

He is wanting to create life with her.

_Her fantasy expands into an elaborate future of more than just them making love in his home river. Now, there is another, a smaller version of him, with pieces of her pale skin strewn in with the glimmering, emerald scales and radiant, glowing fins, shining brightly in the morning, Amazon sun. The youngling rises above the murky water to look at his mother with a loving blink of his big, kaleidoscope eyes, identical to his fathers. Her mate holds her close to him by her waist, observing their little one bob up and down, batting playfully at the flying bugs and chasing the tiny fish in the muddy river of their homeland. He turns to kiss her cheek causing her to shut her eyes, smile softly, and turn towards him. He lays his webbed hand gently on her swollen belly, caressing her tightly drawn skin while resting his forehead against hers with a peaceful, purring rumble, thanking her for granting him the gift of her love and their children._

The flash of a million twinkling stars dance across her vision as she explodes in his arms, her back arching off the wall and her body shuddering violently, her soft inner muscles convulsing and clutching around his thrusting length so tightly that it causes him to grunt and push harder inside of her. The desire for such a beautiful life with him so astonishing and overwhelming that it fires her into an orgasm so powerful she swears she’s screaming for him. Stinging tears form in her eyes, forcing her to squeeze them shut, trying to shield herself of the eternal ache of longing and desperate want. Wave after wave of unending ecstasy rolls through her body from her pulsing clit to her trembling pussy up to her shattered mind like a force unmatched, creating sparks all along her sensitive, tingling flesh. Her breath is stolen from her lungs and her body constricts and quakes around him as if the earth itself demands the fantasy be made real.

The noises he vocalizes are wild, possessive, animalistic. Frantic growls and trilling moans leave his chest, as if visualizing the same future as she is. His sharp talons scratch down the wall beside her head, creating deep gouges in the plaster. His other hand grips her hip so tightly, his claws indent into her flesh, but he is still careful not to penetrate her skin. Her mate buries his face into her neck as he spills his seed deep inside her with a long purring groan, his lights bursting through his scales like a supernova, the water illuminating around them in a brilliant, cobalt glow.

Elisa tilts her head up and shuts her eyes against his light, moaning silently as the base of his cock swells inside her, expanding her still contracting walls and locking them together as he nips and licks her neck. She feels his length flexing, the jets of his warm, thick, virile essence erupting within her and she tightens her legs around him, curving her hips into his pelvis to allow his cock to slide even deeper. She knows the possibility of such a future with him is impossible, but it doesn’t stop her gentle heart from reaching for it and her body from urging his seed to take root inside her womb.

As she clings to her mate through their shared bliss, she is only distantly aware of the bathroom door being yanked open and the water rushing out in a tsunami, their small haven interrupted. She doesn’t know how he is able to grab her and keep them in the same place, his control and manipulation of the water allowing for them to leisurely drift down safety to lay on the linoleum floor against the strong current.

They settle with him below her, her legs straddling his hips and his still erect and twitching member nestled hard inside her, his knees bent to cradle her to his body. Elisa lifts her head up to see a shocked Giles standing frozen in the doorway. The tears she was holding back now flow freely down her face like a river, but she breathes out a delirious laugh, smiling through them in a happiness that she never thought possible for her. Her mate’s azure glow bathes the room in blue, reflecting the streams on her cheeks, illuminating her elated tears. She locks eyes with her friend, her grin growing even brighter, not even caring that he just walked into what he could think is a vile and unnatural act. But as she wraps her arms around her mate’s head and nuzzles her nose into his neck with a sigh, Giles shuts the door with a soft click to give the young lovers some privacy.

She lays light kisses on his neck below his fluttering gills as he sooths his webbed hands up and down her back, the points of his claws causing goose bumps to rise on her delicate skin. He purrs deep in his chest as she swipes her tongue up his throat to his chin and over to lick at his lips, leaning on his chest to poise herself inches above him. Her hair is a wild, wet mess atop her head as they stare at each other, her at his ambers and his at her hazels. He warbles to her and tangles his right hand into her hair to bring her lips down to his for a soft, sweet kiss. She pulls back, tracing her fingers over the golden lines through his features as he sluggishly blinks at her with a low, loving rumble. As she gazes at her mate, Elisa wishes more than anything that she could tell him how much he means to her, prove to him how much she cares, how her heart now beats only for him and that she is clinging on to the false hope that their impossible future together will come to fruition, but he will never know just how much…, _“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!!!!
> 
> Here is an actual quote from the book: “Each bead of water on her eyelashes is its own entire world - she’s read such things in science articles. Couldn’t one of them be theirs to populate with a new, better species?”
> 
> And that continues to explain the sex and how Elisa wants his babies (in my interpretation), so I ran with it. I ran hard and fast with it, lol. Plus I've seen drawings of their babies on Tumblr and I got baby fever I guess.
> 
> Anyways, another smutty fic for my favorite fishy couple! How'm I doin!? Another one is on the way! ;)


End file.
